There are many situations in which relatively long lengths of chains are required. A common situation arises in marine applications, particularly in the mooring or anchoring of vessels in deep water, which is often required in the off-shore drilling and production of hydrocarbons. In off-shore drilling operations, platforms or spar buoys (e.g., for floating production, drilling or construction operations) are typically moored at a desired location using chains that are secured between the platform or spar buoys and anchors that are positioned on the ocean floor. In such installations, the anchor lines are installed by passing a messenger chain or rope from the deck, through a chainwheel, and out to a pre-installed anchor or mooring on the ocean floor. A connecting link secures the messenger chain to the anchor chain. The messenger chain is then hauled back to the platform; thereby, pulling the anchor chain towards the platform as well. Both the messenger chain and anchor chain pass through the same chainwheel. As the messenger chain has a lower capacity, it is usually smaller than the anchor chain.